


Obedience

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gladio has told Prompto too many times to call him "sir", but Prompto just can't get the hang of it. Gladio aims to fix that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough pointless smut in this fandom. This is my attempt at fixing it.  
> Un beta'd

“Fuck.” The expletive spilled from Prompto’s mouth as the older man toyed with his nipples. Gladio kissed, nibbled and licked at the sensitive nubs on his chest, relishing in how Prompto responded. It was almost embarrassing how easily he came apart the moment Gladio went to work on his nipples. Prompto struggled against his binds, wanting to grab Gladio’s head and shove it deeper into his chest. But his hands were tied behind his back, and the black bandanna he usually had tied around his bicep was now covering his eyes, completely blocking his sight.

“Gladio...” Prompto all but moaned his name, a hint of agitation in his voice at how easily the large man knew just where to touch him.

“It’s sir. How many times do I have to tell you?” This was the fifth time since they started that Gladio had to remind him.

“Oh yeah, sir, sorry.”

“I don’t like the tone of your voice.”

“Oh what are you gonna do, spank me?” Gladio looked up at Prompto, a devious glint in his eyes. That was actually a pretty good idea. Gladio got up from the bed and carried Prompto with him. Sitting at the foot of the bed Gladio turned Prompto around and laid him over his lap.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Gladio slapped each cheek, turning them a rosy pink.

“What’s my name?” Prompto merely sucked his teeth and said nothing.

"I said, what's my name?" Gladio punctuated his question with smack to the boys taut ass, much harsher than the ones before. He waited for a response he never got, and smacked his ass once more.

"Sir." Prompto’s voice was barely over a whisper, that last smack stealing the breath from his body. 

"Say it louder." He brought his hand down again, this time with even more force. Gladio repeated this a few more times. Prompto squirmed under his hold and let out an exasperated gasp. It stung, it burned, and it felt amazing. Each hit made Prompto’s cock throb against Gladio’s thigh.

"Sir!" He felt that large, rough hand on his ass again but this time rubbing it soothingly instead.

"That's a good boy." The older man cooed, loving the results he was getting. If he'd known this were all it took to teach the boy some respect, he'd have done it much earlier.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Yes...sir!" Prompto corrected himself just in time, feeling the hand on his ass instantly rise the moment he forgot to call Gladio by his “name”.

"And why is that?"

"Because I didn't show you respect, sir."

"Will you from now on?"

"Yes sir. I'll never disrespect you again."

"Good." With that he lifted the blond man up from over his lap and laid him back down onto the bed so that he was on his stomach. Gladio crawled between his legs, stopping so that his face was at level with Prompto’s lower back. He pressed a kiss to the man’s spine and licked a wet trail down to the crack of his ass. Gladio grabbed both cheeks and spread Prompto open, letting a glob of spit fall from his mouth onto his hole. He quickly dove in after, furiously licking and wetting the tight pink entrance. 

Prompto didn't want to admit it, but he's never been so turned on in his entire life. Right now he had no control, the warrior was able to do whatever he wanted to his body. And it triggered something in him that he never knew was there. He wanted Gladio to take him, and soon.

"Sir?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you use your fingers please?" His hole was aching to have something inside it. Not that the skilled tongue currently working him over wasn't amazing. But Prompto wanted, no needed more.

"Please,  _what?"_

"Please sir." Gladio sucked on three of his fingers, lubricating them as much as he could. Prompto's obedience was soon rewarded as Gladio gradually wiggled his index finger inside. Though his finger was wet it still had a subtle roughness to it that had Prompto purring. Soon after his middle finger followed, joining the other in fucking the bound man’s ass. As his digits stroked his walls Prompto began to open up more and more, letting Gladio slip in his ring finger as well.

The three fingers explored inside the man’s body, touching and pulsing as they searched for the spot that would make Prompto writhe. The instant he found it Prompto shoved his face into the pillow and yelped, not being able to contain himself. Every time he thought he couldn’t feel even more pleasure Gladio proved him wrong.

Gladio enjoyed toying with Prompto, but he had been on the giving end their entire session. It was time Prompto returned the favor. Gladio removed his fingers much to Prompto’s disappointment and slid off of the bed. He stood off to the side and grabbed Prompto, sitting him up at the edge of the bed in front of him. 

“Open your mouth,” the command came out strong and indisputable, the tone in his voice sending a chill down Prompto’s spine. He opened his mouth slightly, not quite sure how far he needed to open. 

“Wider. And stick out your tongue.” A second order quickly followed the first, and Prompto obliged.

“Is this better sir?” He stretched his mouth open as wide as possible without causing too much pain and let his tongue hang from his mouth.

“Much better.” Gladio brought his hand up to rest on Prompto’s head, entwining his fingers in the boy’s spiky hair. He pulled his head forward and with his free hand places his sack in Prompto’s mouth.

“Suck.” Prompto uses his tongue to roll the knight’s balls deeper into his mouth and lightly sucks on each one.

“Harder.” The older man sharply inhaled as Prompto ups the intensity just a tad, not wanting to go overboard and risk causing him pain. After a few more seconds Gladio steps back and his nuts fall from the freckled boy’s mouth with a pop. It was barely audible, but Gladio heard Prompto whimper when he pulled away.

“You want to suck my cock that badly?” The question came out low, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Gladio lined up his cock with Prompto’s mouth and slowly entered until he hit the back of Prompto’s throat. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he had the strongest urge to gag. But he didn’t dare. He wanted to swallow his dick whole, to feel the spongy head of his cock digging into his throat.

Gladio hissed at the feeling of Prompto’s mouth wrapping around his cock, tongue waggling against his skin. He reached behind Prompto’s head and untied the bandana, throwing it on top of the rest of his clothes which lay in a pile on the floor.

“Look up at me.” Prompto’s usual clear blue eyes were faded and glazed over, a tell tale sign of how horny he was. Gladio finally started to thrust, watching intently as his cock slipped in and out between Prompto’s lips. He could fuck his mouth all day, and Gladio could just imagine how good he’d look with his face covered in cum. But he needed to have his ass.

Gladio pulled out again, untied Prompto’s hands and positioned him so that he was on all fours. He pressed the head of his cock to Prompto's hole, rubbing against it but not putting it in.

"Don't tease me sir, please." He attempted to roll his hips back but Gladio's grip on his waist kept him still.

"I'll give it to you, but only if you ask properly."

"Please put it in me sir."

"It?"

"Your cock, sir." He felt so dirty saying that. But he didn't care. He'd say anything he needs to to get that thick hard dick inside him.

"Almost there. Now put them together." In all honesty Gladio was as eager to fuck as Prompto, but he needed to have self restraint. Gladio wouldn’t move until Prompto begged.

"Please put your cock in me sir, please." He could barely finish his sentence before Gladio started to push in, inch by inch. It took all the willpower Prompto had not to moan at the top of his lungs. The way it stretched him, the way it filled him, god it was too much. Gladio started off slow, pulling out so that only the head remained inside then easing himself back in. At first he was going at this speed to be courteous, but now it was so he didn't cum too quickly. The walls of Promtpo’s ass were gripping his cock, it felt like even when he was fully embedded inside him that he was being pulled in even deeper.

“Fuck me harder. Please fuck me harder sir.” Gladio snapped his hips forward, the sound of his pelvis slapping against Prompto’s ass filling the room. He leaned over Prompto, one of the hands that was previously gripping his hips snaking under to grab the boy’s weeping dick. Gladio jacked him off in unison with his thrusts, wanting to make sure they both came at the same time. 

“Where do you want me to come?” Gladio wasn’t there yet, but he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly.

“In me sir. I want you to come inside me.” He wanted it in him so badly he could barely stand it. The feeling of his cock churning up his insides felt like heaven. But feeling him throb and spew deep into him would be even more mind blowing. The hand wrapped around Prompto’s cock sped up and Gladio’s thrusting became erratic. Prompto was close, so close. He just needed one more push.

The hand that was still on Prompto’s hips wrapped around his torso and roughly pinched his nipples. That was all it took to make the blond collapse onto the bed and cum with a guttural moan. Every time a rope of cum shot from his cock his asshole clenched, tightening up around Gladio more than before. Prompto pulled Gladio over the edge with him, and with one last thrust he came. Gladio spilled inside Prompto for what seemed like forever, grinding his hips into the spent man under him. As the last drop left his body Gladio pulled out and fell onto the bed next to Prompto. Both men laid there heavily breathing trying to recover from what they could both call the most intense orgasm they’ve ever had. 

“So...bath or shower?” Gladio asked, being the first to regain his strength.

“Bath. Can’t stand.” Prompto wasn’t complaining. But bottoming and having rough sex wasn’t as glamorous once everything is said and done.

“I think you meant to say, ‘Can’t stand  _sir_ ’.” Gladio teased.

“No, I meant to say ‘Can’t stand  **you** ’.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write something and you know this is the exact thing God will pull up when he denies you access to heaven and sends you to hell? Because this is that thing. Maybe Satan can beta for me.


End file.
